The invention relates to a method and apparatus for grasping an annular workpiece. In another aspect the invention relates to a method and apparatus suitable for grasping and repositioning packages of yarn. In another aspect the invention relates to a method and apparatus suitable for use by a workman for moving an annular workpiece wihout touching the workpiece with his hands.
Frequently it is desirable to move a workpiece, such as a package of yarn, by a workman without his hands touching the workpiece. For example, some packages of yarn are easily damaged when a workman picks them up with his hands if he is not particularly careful. Further, if the workman does not use gloves, oil deposited on the yarn from the workman's hands can adversely affect the yarn, such as by impairing the processability of a freshly spun yarn. Thus it is desirable to handle an annular workpiece, such as a package of freshly spun yarn, without the necessity of the workman actually touching the workpiece with his hands.
An object of the invention is to grasp an annular workpiece by a workman without the need for the workman to touch the workpiece with his hands.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus suitable for carrying out the above object.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art upon studying the specification, drawings and the appended claims.